Lacey
by Belle Tyene
Summary: Mr. Gold acude a ahogas sus penas al local de SB reservado para ello. Para su sorpresa (y disgusto) un rostro más o menos conocido se cruzará en su camino.


**Lacey**

Mr. Gold levantó una mano, indicando al barman que le sirviera otra copa. La tercera. El hombre lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero le sirvió igualmente, calculando que no estaba borracho. Ciertamente, no lo estaba. Necesitaba bastante más para emborracharse, al menos hasta el punto de resultar patético, incómodo o peligroso.

Estaba acostumbrado a beber. Solía hacerlo. Era su forma de forzar a su mente a parar, a dejar de pensar... a olvidar. Normalmente empleaba la rueca para eso, pero cada vez que lo hacía la recordaba a ella... la persona a la que quería olvidar.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda, pero él no se volvió. Le daba igual quien entrase en el local. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría eran personajes sin importancia, hombres (y alguna que otra mujer) de toda clase que se escondían en ese agujero, el único lugar del pueblo donde podían beber, fumar y desahogar sus problemas sin ser juzgados. No era extraño encontrar a un transportista compartiendo bebida y penas con un hombre de negocios. Aquel era el lugar de las almas perdidas.

De no haber estado tan centrado en el fondo de su vaso, habría notado que el local parecía iluminarse de repente. Pero no. No vio entrar a la joven del vestido azul. La misma hacia la que se volvieron todas las miradas. La misma que saludó al barman con un guiño coqueto.

La joven se dirigió directamente hacia el pequeño escenario, donde alguien ya había preparado un micrófono y una canción.

_When you are born with sex appeal_

_In a forest called Hollywood,_

_You'll find more wolves at your backdoor_

_Than that Little Red Riding Hood._

_Now she and her little old Gramma_

_Could have learned from the men I've dated_

_That a wolf can be quite a devotee_

_Once he's domesticated!_

Esa voz… la conocía. La añoraba. Cantaba en voz alta, con un deje coqueto y divertido... él estaba acostumbrado a oírla a bajo volumen, con entonación dulce... pero era la misma. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Era ella.

_Here's a lesson they should teach in school,_

_When a girl gets curvy, and the boys all drool,_

_If math and science just ain't your style,_

_Just give that teacher a wink and a smile,_

_For a passing grade, you won't have to wait,_

_And you can thank him later when you graduate_

Era ella. Con una ropa más atrevida de lo habitual y el pelo recogido, moviéndose sobre el escenario al son de la canción, coqueteando con todo ser vivo presente. Se la veía... desinhibida. Segura de sí misma.

_Cause I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl,_

_If a nice diploma you wanna get,_

_Well, then, make that teacher the student's pet,_

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

Absolutamente todo hombre presenta seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, devorándola con los ojos... algo que a ella no parecía molestarle. La mano de Mr. Gold apretó el vaso con fuerza. De haber sido un hombre más corpulento, lo habría roto.

_You never know where a wolf might crouch,_

_But his natural habitat's the casting couch,_

_So take lots of pictures of the wildlife,_

_To tell the wolf you could share with his wife,_

_The Hunter gets captured by the game,_

_Then Leo the Lion will be roaring your name!_

- Lacey - escuchó que le decía el barman

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl,_

_If your face and figure are whistle bait,_

_Then honey, you'll have the keys to the studio gate!_

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

- ¿C-como? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla (era imposible apartar los ojos de ella)

_The three little piggies sure had it wrong_

_When the wolf came-a-knockin' with that old song_

A una seña de ella, todos los hombres presentes corearon esas dos lineas, riendo y alzando sus copas, a lo que ella respondió lanzando un beso al aire.

_He was huffin' and puffin' sayin' "Marilyn, I gotcha!"_

_I say "Come on in" & I put on Sinatra._

_Oh, Frankie!_

Una risita cristalina se oyó cuando uno de los hombres de la primera fila correteó detrás de ella y le puso las manos en las caderas, dándole un beso, para luego volver a su asiento. Mr. Gold sintió impulsos homicidas.

_A wealthy wolf likes to buy his toys_

_But he really is just one of the boys._

_If you've got something for which he's cravin',_

_It sure is good that he's been savin'._

_Be a fan, give his cheek a peck_

_But get his autograph on a cashier's check._

Su actitud juguetona y coqueta tenía encandilada a toda la sala. Y aparentemente, que se subiera al escenario era más que habitual, pues todos parecían conocer la canción y los gestos que la acompañaban.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl._

_Even if that wolf's just a grey old goat_

- ¡¿Qué?! - esa canción... ¿qué demonios estaba insinuando?

Su exclamación debía ir a tono con la canción, porque ella le dirigió un guiño y respondió cantando, mirándole traviesa

_He still will make a nice fur coat._

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

- Esa chica - explicó el barman, rellenándole el vaso - Es Lacey. Es una buena chica, aunque un poco... liberal.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

_No, I never met a man who wasn't on the prowl._

- Quiere decir que es...

- Quiero decir - lo cortó el barman, con una mirada de advertencia - Que es una buena chica... con muchos amigos. Amigos con los que le gusta pasarlo bien.

_This wolf looks like he's ready to dine._

Bajó del escenario, acercándose a una mesa situada en un lateral, en un rincón perfecto para observar el local.

_Tell me, where can I sign on the dotted line?_

La línea la cantó el hombre que ocupaba la mesa, un hombre de negocios conocido por sus aventuras extramatrimoniales.

_Yeah, I never met a wolf who didn't love to howl!_

Tras una risita, finalizó la canción y agradeció la colaboración del hombre con un beso en su mejilla, al que él respondió deslizando un par de billetes en su mano. No fue el único. Además de varios aplausos, la joven recolectó varios billetes entre su entregado público, que incluso pedía más.

Sin embargo, ella se dirigió a la barra, sentándose cerca de Gold, quien apartó la mirada, súbitamente interesado en el fondo de su copa.

- Sírveme lo de siempre, Joe - se volvió hacia Gold, con una radiante sonrisa - y al caballero otra de lo que esté tomando - añadió, con voz alegre y suave.

Su primer impulso fue cubrir ese diminuto vestido con su chaqueta y sacarla de allí a rastras. Pero esa chica no era Belle. No tenía derecho a hacer eso. No tenía derecho a nada.

- No es necesario - decidió intentar esquivarla.

- ¿No? - dejó escapar una risita que hico que él se estremeciera - Yo creo que si. Su vaso está casi vacío.

A un gesto de la joven, Joe volvió a llenar su vaso.

- Muy amable. Pero quiero estar solo.

Ella hizo un mohín, fingiendo disgusto.

- Vaya. Yo que sólo quería charlar... - comentó - En fin... supongo que tendré que buscarme otra persona que quiera compañía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Gold la vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia el mismo hombre que había cantado parte de la canción. Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo y acercándose para escuchar lo que quiera que el hombre quisiera decirle. La cercanía de su postura sugería que entre ambos había algo íntimo. Gold sintió que la bilis corría por sus venas e intentó aplacarla tomando la copa a la que ella le había invitado de un trago.

- Otra

Si Gold hubiese levantado la vista del fondo del vaso en algún momento, se hubiese encontrado los ojos de Lacey examinando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. De hecho, la joven apenas prestaba atención a lo que su acompañante contaba, aunque se las ingenió para que él no lo notara.

El misterioso hombre de la barra... le resultaba conocido. No sabía de qué, y estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes por el bar, pero le sonaba. Tenía la sensación de conocerle. De conocerle bien.

En cualquier caso, lo que resultaba obvio era que estaba triste. Solo. Apagado. Algo que a ella le conmovía. No le gustaba ver a la gente triste. Siempre intentaba ayudar, animar a quien estuviera a su alrededor. Por eso tenía tantos amigos especiales. Eran de todo tipo, pero todos tenían algo en común: eran hombres que se sentían solos, vacíos. A pesar de que algunos tenían familia, amigos o trabajo, todos tenían ese poso de tristeza que se instala en alguien que se siente incomprendido. Ella intentaba paliar esa sensación, rellenar el hueco. A veces bastaba con su mera presencia, con poner un oído que escuchara, unos labios que pronunciaran palabras dulces, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Otras exigia un contacto más intimo, algo a lo que ella no solía negarse. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ellos lo deseaban y a ella le gustaba. No tenía una relación fija, y todos conocían sus normas. No engañaba a nadie, al contrario, intentaba ser honesta, aunque sin resultar brusca.

Aquel hombre... su corazón parecía pedir a gritos ayuda. Y a ella le gustaría dársela. No sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo.

Un par de horas más tarde, con el bar casi vacío, Gold decidió que era el momento de irse a casa. Se tambaleó ligeramente, y de no haber sido por el bastón hubiese acabado en el suelo.

- Las llaves - Joe no las pidió. Le ordenó que se las diera.

- Estoy bien - gruñó.

- No, no lo estás - susurró una voz suave. Una mano cálida le sujetó del brazo, mientras otra le rodeaba la cintura. Lacey - Apúntame su cuenta, Joe. Yo me encargaré de que llegue a casa.

Quiso negarse, pero su lengua estaba pastosa, y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lacey no ayudaba. Se dejó conducir como un niño, arrullado por las dulces palabras que ella le susurraba.

* * *

**N/A**: y esta es una de las razones por las que WAB esta parado :P esto, y que ando atascadilla, y que Lacey me obsesiona, y que las patadas en los feelings de la serie mas las que están por venir (dejando aparte los cabreos por las cagadas de guión)... total, que no me centro. Pero espero que esto al menos os compense un poco ;)


End file.
